


A Good Workout

by Zeekcat101



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Sex, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeekcat101/pseuds/Zeekcat101
Summary: Robbie sneaks onto the airship and finds a little surprise!





	

**Author's Note:**

> ....... My friend's OTP that I made a fic for. I don't know. Enjoy lol.

Robbie Rotten strolled into Lazy Town like he owned the place. Citizens gave him wary glances as he passed them but he paid them no attention. He had a plan this time, and a good one. The town's hero, Sportacus, was proving to be an increasing detriment to Robbie's plans. He knew by now that there was no beating him and the girl head-on. They were too... active. But the girl was out of town today, and Robbie had an idea of how to turn the town's hero against them. He would sneak into Sportacus's airship, and give him his home-made "lazy pills". They were mostly made of marijuana, but they would work!   
Robbie arrived at Sporty's landed ship and surveyed the scene. It wasn't a huge ship, it wouldn't be hard to break into later. He searched for anyone in sight, and when he found an opportunity he slipped closer. He flew around the perimeter of the airship, searching for a way in so that he wouldn't have to fumble around for one that night. He decided on a small window near the back of the ship. He checked and sure enough, it was unlocked. Just in case, he jammed a paperclip into the lock mechanism so that it wouldn't be locked later. When his work was done he slipped away and prepared for that night.   
It was just past midnight when Robbie slinked back into Sporty's landing area. He made his way to the window from earlier, and it pushed open easily. Robbie took a deep breath, taking one last glance around before slipping inside. The room he entered appeared to be a work-out room. Typical. Robbie crept up to the door and listened carefully to hear if anyone was up. There was only silence. He opened the door and peered around. There was a dim light coming from one side of the hall, so Robbie stealthily approached it. He heard a muffled noise, and froze. There was a long moment of silence before the noise returned. He wasn't sure what the sound was, but it sounded wet. Perhaps Sporty was up then. Robbie slowly approached the noise and light, careful not to make a noise himself. He reached the corner of the hall, and held his breath as he peeked around the corner. What he saw made him gasp.  
Sportacus was in his kitchen, sitting up on the counter. In his hand he held a ginormous carrot, which wouldn't be all that strange in itself, if it wasn't also jammed down his throat. He slid the vegetable sensually in and out of his mouth, groaning into it. He pulled it out with an audible pop and swiped his tongue down the length of it. He took a breath then, and pushed the entire carrot into his mouth, deepthroating it. Robbie whimpered. He had not expected such a lewd scene before him. He couldn't tear his eyes away as Sporty bobbed his head up and down the length of the vegetable. Robbie's pants were suddenly way too tight, and he palmed himself through his pants to give him some sort of relief. He continued to watch Sporty suck the carrot until suddenly he popped the carrot out and looked Robbie's way. "Are you just going to watch me or are you coming in?" He called out.  
Robbie gulped. There was no escaping this now. He stepped out from the dark hallway and shuffled a bit towards Sporty. Sporty grinned, swiping his tongue up the carrot again. "Like what you see?" he chimed, giving Robbie a wink as he deepthroated the carrot again. Robbie whimpered slightly, imagining what that pretty mouth would feel like around his hardening member. Sporty grinned wider and beckoned Robbie to come closer. Robbie obliged, taking small steps until he was about a foot away from the man still sitting on the counter. Sportacus removed the carrot from his mouth and surveyed the flustered Robbie in front of him. He looked him up and down until his gaze rested on the bulge in the man's pants. Robbie shifted from foot to foot under the stare. Sporty looked at his face now, and slid off the counter. Robbie stiffened as Sporty put his hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes. "Would you like me to do that to you, Robbie?" Sporty said in a sultry tone. Robbie could only nod. "Good." Sporty chuckled giving him a chaste kiss before falling to his knees. Robbie moaned as the man palmed at his bulge. "My my Robbie is this for me?" Sporty smirked as he unzipped Robbie's pants and let them fall to the floor. Robbie was not wearing underwear and Sporty gave him a big grin when he saw this. He wrapped a hand around Robbie's girthy cock and gave it a tug. Robbie moaned and flushed brightly. Sporty laughed and licked Robbie's length slowly from bottom to the tip. He swirled his tongue around the head of his cock making Robbie whine loudly. Robbie slid his fingers into Sporty's hair and watched as Sporty took his head into his mouth and sucked. Sporty pumped the cock slowly as he pushed Robbie's length further down his throat. Robbie moaned loudly as Sportacus sucked him, bobbing his head up and down the length of him. He used a free hand to cup Robbie's balls and give them a squeeze. Robbie groaned and bucked his hips into Sporty's mouth. He could feel himself growing closer to letting go, when suddenly Sporty stopped. He whined and Sporty laughed and stood up. "Come with me." He demanded.  
Robbie followed Sportacus into his bedroom, and was pushed onto the bed. He backed himself up until he was propped against the pillows at the top. Sporty grinned at him and removed his shirt. Robbie did the same, and Sporty swiftly removed his pants and boxers as well. Robbie stared at Sporty's muscled figure and erect cock, precome dripping from the tip. Sporty crawled onto the bed and came closer until he was straddling Robbie. Robbie gripped the man's hips as the two crashed their lips together. Their tongues battled for dominance, Robbie winning and tasting Sporty's mouth as Sporty moaned into him. He pulled away for a moment, leaning and reaching into a drawer to acquire some lube. He poured some into his hand and slicked up Robbie's cock. Robbie moaned his name loudly making Sportacus chuckle. He lined himself up, having already been prepared from the same carrot from earlier. He pushed down and impaled himself on Robbie's cock. Both men moaned graciously at the sensation. After a moment to adjust, Sporty pushed up and slammed back down onto Robbie. He threw his head back as Robbie clawed at his back as he was rode relentlessly. He began to snap his hips up to meet Sporty coming down, and Sporty cried out. He dug his nails into Robbie's shoulders as he neared his climax. Robbie moaned that he was close, and Sporty nodded that he was too. "Cum with me Robbie." Their pace became more erratic and with a groan they came. Robbie's cum filled Sporty's ass to the brim as Sporty's cum landed on both their bodies. Then the two collapsed into eachother. Panting, Sporty got off of Robbie and laid next to him, covering them both up with a blanket. Robbie snuggled up to him, as their breathing slowed.   
Robbie was nearly asleep when he heard Sportacus murmur "You know... sex is a great workout." He laughed then, and the two drifted off to sleep.


End file.
